The present invention generally relates to a training device to improve a player's swing such as a golf swing. Golf teachers and instructors around the world have a difficult time transferring to students the correct feel of the golf swing.
As can be seen, there is a need for a training device to give any, but mainly the amateur or beginning golfer, the true feel of a golf swing from start to finish.